Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Transmission from a base-station to a mobile device may be spread across in time and frequency using a spreading technique, such as orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA). A spreading technique may be used in many modern mobile standards, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), assigning time and frequency slots to individual user devices.
A wireless environment is a moving target. Although multipath profiles, which may depend on scattering geometry, and interference patterns, which may depend on neighboring cell activity, may indeed show location- and time-specific patterns, these patterns may be quasi-stationary, and may be expected to change over periods of time. Base stations may determine spectral allocations (time slots and frequencies or channels) for mobile devices within their coverage area to provide better signal-to-noise performance for the devices. However, a spectral allocation for a particular mobile device may not provide a satisfactory communication environment for that device. Tasking the mobile device to determine a better communication environment may be overburdening potentially limited computational resources of the mobile device. On the other hand, decision making on spectral allocation by the base station without any input from the mobile device may not be accurate.